La chica que no era una lady y el chico que no era un señor
by jacque-kari
Summary: Gendry es ahora señor de Bastión de Tormentas, Arya ha terminado de desligarse de su identidad y piensa emprender un viaje hacia lo desconocido. Parece ser que ambos han conseguido lo que querían, pero... ¿será suficiente? [GendryxArya posterior al final de la Octava Temporada]


**Disclaimer: **Juego de tronos pertenece a David Benioff y D. B. Weiss, y la saga Canción de hielo y fuego a George R. R. Martín. No escribo esto con fines lucrativos.

**Advertencia: **Este fic contiene spoilers de la octava temporada de Juego de Tronos, vendría siendo una escena posterior al final. Si no la has terminado, mejor no leer.

Posible OoC.

* * *

_**La chica que no era una lady y el chico que no era un señor**_

De pie en la proa de su propio barco, Arya Stark mira hacia el horizonte con una indisimulada sonrisa de satisfacción en los labios. El futuro, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, parece prometedor.

Han pasado seis meses desde que Desembarco del rey ardiera hasta las cenizas, seis meses desde que su hermano Bran fuera elegido en un Concejo provisional como el nuevo Rey de los sietes reinos de Poniente, su hermano Jon fuera desterrado a la Guardia de la Noche por los delitos cometidos (delitos que Arya sigue sin ver tan graves) y su hermana Sansa recuperara la independencia del Norte. Solo seis meses, que en realidad se sienten como años. Seis meses que definitivamente se sienten como mucho más en sus huesos y su alma.

En esos mismos seis meses ella se arriesgó a dar el primer paso hacia el futuro que soñó para ella tiempo atrás, el futuro al que empezó a dar forma desde que se vio en la obligación de huir como una delincuente que no era.

Convenció a su familia, no sin cierta dificultad y un par de miradas incrédulas de por medio, de que quería explorar el mar. Quería navegar más allá de Poniente, hacia esos parajes desconocidos de los que ningún libro ni mapa hablaba. Lugares a los que contaba la gente que más personas antes que ella navegaron para nunca volver.

Al principio, desde luego, todos la creyeron loca, todos menos Jon, lo que fue un alivio porque Arya se esperaba la incredulidad, los comentarios a media voz que hablaban de que estaba loca, de que había vuelto cambiada, pero para poder resistirlos necesitaba el apoyo de alguien, y ese alguien, que ahora sabía que era su primo y no su hermano como siempre pensó, era Jon.

No obstante, el otrora comandante de la Guardia de la Noche se mostró aprensivo en un inicio, ¿y cómo no estarlo? Parecía una locura dejar ir a su hermanita menor a un viaje tan arriesgado y sin antecedentes de éxito, al menos hasta que ella le recordó que no era una niña, que en todos esos años que él vivió tantas experiencias y averiguó tantas cosas, ella hizo lo propio, que el tiempo corre igual para todos, tanto en Poniente como en Oriente. Que estar separados no significa que la vida del otro se pause. Para concluir diciendo que siempre fue la Stark más fuerte, comentario aderezado con una sonrisa socarrona que hizo flaquear a Jon.

Fue, como era de esperar, el primero en claudicar.

—Si estás tan empeñada, no hay nada que pueda decir o hacer para hacerte cambiar de opinión, ¿no es así? —le preguntó con dulzura. Y por un segundo ella creyó ver a su fallecido padre en sus gestos, toda una ironía considerando que su verdadero progenitor era un Targaryen. ¿Pero cómo iba a parecerse a él si nunca tuvo la oportunidad de conocerlo? Si tal oportunidad le fue arrebatada incluso antes de nacer. Supuso que padre es quien cría, y a Jon lo crio Ned Stark. Por eso ahora que era un hombre se había convertido en su reflejo.

Ella se animó al pensar que si Jon decía eso significaba que su padre también la hubiera entendido y apoyado.

—Me conoces bien —contestó Arya.

Sansa no es que no se lo esperara, sabía que su hermana nunca había querido vivir en un castillo, pero se mostró preocupada por ella. Solo Bran, con aquel gesto impasible y solemne que no abandonaba su rostro desde que se convirtió en el Cuervo de Tres Ojos, supo tranquilizarlos a todos. Dijo que todo iría bien, y eso, viniendo de alguien que conocía el pasado y podía viajar por los complejos entramados de la historia, era más que suficiente.

No pudo, aun así, librarse de la protección de su familia. Entre Jon y Bran se las arreglaron para reunir a un pequeño tropel que la acompañase en aquella disparatada aventura.

No importó cuanto se negó y hasta pataleó. Sansa, por su parte, no iba a empezar a darle la razón ahora después de toda una vida de desacuerdos.

—Comprendo que queramos cosas diferentes, pero nadie puede ir sola y sin protección a una misión así, ni siquiera la Stark más fuerte—le dijo con una sonrisa apreciativa y ese aire maduro que Arya admiraba y odiaba a partes iguales. Lo admiraba porque le hablaba de la evolución de su hermana, antes una niña superficial e insoportable, pero lo odiaba porque le reafirmaba que no se podía volver el tiempo atrás.

Así, pues, para cuando su barco, al que bautizó como _Buscando a Nymeria_, estuvo listo, lo estuvo también su tripulación. Una tripulación modesta pero muy bien seleccionada de veinte hombres, los mejores que pudieron hallar entre un continente que apenas comenzaba a recuperarse de los desastres de la guerra y las muertes que ésta fue dejando a su paso.

En medio de sus cavilaciones le parece oír los torpes y ruidosos pasos de alguien, seguramente uno de sus hombres, pero no le presta mayor atención.

—Capitana —llama una voz apremiante detrás de ella, y Arya tarda más de lo esperado en voltear, o más propiamente dicho, en entender que se refieren a ella.

Al girarse sobre la punta de los pies, se encuentra a un hombre mirándola con un respeto que roza la devoción, nadie puede olvidarse de que es una Stark, por mucho empeño que ponga en ello. Mantiene la espalda recta y ambos brazos detrás de ésta al inclinar la cabeza en señal de saludo.

Arya imita la reverencia.

—Sollex —dice, recordando su apellido en el momento justo. Quiere conocer a su gente, quiere saberse sus nombres y poder identificar a cada uno de ellos como lo hacía su padre. Sabe que le tomará tiempo, especialmente porque nunca se destacó por una memoria prodigiosa, pero lo hará, vale la pena hacerlo. .

El aludido parece sorprendido de que sepa quién es.

—Hay… —titubea, como si ella acabara de salirse del libreto, haciéndolo olvidar sus líneas—. Un chico. Dice que está aquí para formar parte de la tripulación.

Arya frunce el ceño. Está bastante segura de que la tripulación se encuentre completa. Decide no darle muchas vueltas al asunto.

—Le dije a mis hermanos que no necesitaba más ayuda, pero supongo que no habrán entendido el mensaje. Dile que se marche y que busque otro barco. —Está dispuesta a irse, quizá dar otra vuelta por el barco para asegurarse de que esté todo en orden para mañana, incluso si ya ha dado como quinientas; alcanza a dar un paso antes de que Sollex la detenga.

—Él insiste —se apresura a añadir—. Dice que tiene habilidades que pueden serle de mucha utilidad.

—¿Cómo cuáles? —Enarca una ceja, intrigada.

—Dice que solo se lo dirá a usted. Y, además, que no se irá hasta que la haya visto.

Arya suspira y se odia por admirar en parte la decisión del joven, esa que algunos podrían llamar tozudez, pero con la que ella se identifica demasiado como para ignorarla y mucho menos despreciarla.

—Vamos a ver, pues… —dice. Si hace falta que lo despache en persona, es lo que hará.

Baja del barco a pasos largos y perezosos, sus brazos cuelgan a sus costados, se balancean por la inercia de sus propios movimientos. Camina con desparpajo, y no hay nadie que le diga que sea más delicada o cuide la postura. El pensamiento la llena de orgullo y nostalgia a partes iguales.

Hay un hombre de espaldas a ella, de pie muy cerca del borde de una roca saliente del terreno. El sol le llega directo a los ojos, así que no lo ve muy bien. Todo lo que puede decir conforme se acerca es que es corpulento y tiene el cabello cortado al ras.

Viste modestamente, se da cuenta. Modestamente, pero no de una forma que le haga pensar que es pobre, y hay algo terriblemente familiar en él, aunque no puede descifrar el qué.

Carraspea cuando considera que está lo suficientemente cerca para que la oiga. Él no se da por enterado así que vuelve a intentarlo, más fuerte esta vez.

—¿Quería verme, señor…? —Solo en ese momento se percata de que no sabe su nombre. Ni Sollex se lo ha dicho ni ella ha preguntado. Se reprende mentalmente por el descuido. Que mal comienzo.

—Gendry —contesta él, y a ella se le detiene el corazón; justo así, tan cursi y cliché como suena. Lo que es horrible porque toda su vida ha estado huyendo de los clichés, de lo predecible. La respiración se le atasca en la garganta—. Mi nombre es Gendry y en realidad prefiero que no me llamen señor. No soy ningún señor. —Termina de decir con cierto retintín mientras se gira parsimoniosamente hacia ella con los brazos agarrados detrás de la espalda.

Hay algo distinto en él. Luce más derecho, más seguro, más refinado inclusive, pero ella no puede dejar de notar cierta aspereza en sus rasgos y gestos, lo conoce hace demasiado tiempo como para olvidarlo. Es como ver un trozo de carbón a medio pulir. Puede ver el diamante asomándose, pero algo le dice que nunca dejará de ser un carbón.

—¿Qué clase de broma es esta, señor Baratheon? —Se siente conforme ahora que sabe cómo llamarlo y habiendo logrado encontrar su voz para espetarle esa pregunta contra todo pronóstico.

—He dicho que no me llames señor —Él se nota entre frustrado e irritado, y eso a ella le divierte.

—Pero eres un señor —comenta con una sonrisa burlona—. El hijo bastardo de Robert Baratheon, legitimado por la reina que no alcanzó a ser reina: Daenerys Targaryen —dice con excesiva pompa.

—Esas son simples formalidades.

—Ya. Pensé que te importaban esas formalidades, ¿sabes? Como estabas tan emocionado cuando Daenerys…

—Te estás portando como una cría —la interrumpe él con brusquedad.

Arya abre la boca dispuesta a protestar. Un montón de insultos y respuestas ingeniosas y mordaces se agolpan en su cabeza, pero al final no dice ninguna porque sabe que él tiene razón: se está portando como una cría y ni siquiera sabe a ciencia cierta por qué. Ni siquiera sabía que estaba tan molesta con él hasta hace un momento atrás.

¿Molesta por qué?

¿Porque Daenerys Targaryen le reconoció el derecho a reclamar su lugar? ¿A tener una vida mejor?

Ella quiere creer que no es así de egoísta, pero entonces no entiende a qué viene ese resentimiento que se agolpa en su estómago.

—Lo lamento. —No son dos palabras que Arya Stark pronuncie muy a menudo, y quizá por lo mismo cuando lo hace tengan tanto peso. Gendry sonríe—. Simplemente me ha desconcertado verte aquí de repente. Me han dicho que eras un chico que quería navegar. ¿Para qué mentir?

—¿Y quién dice que esté mintiendo? —Se encoge de hombros como queriendo restarle hierro al asunto.

—No puedes hablar en serio.

—¿Por qué no?

—¡Porque eres un señor ahora! Tienes un reino que gobernar, muchas cosas importantes de las que ocuparte… —Intenta no sonar aburrida, de verdad lo intenta. Quiere demostrarle que sabe que son cosas importantes aunque ella no las comparta, pero se da cuenta en el acto de que no lo consigue.

—Resulta que hay gente más capacitada y preparada que yo que puede hacerlo. Yo quiero navegar —contesta él, estoico. No parece enfadado por el tono condescendiente de ella.

—¿Gente más capacitada y preparada que tú? ¿Te estás dando por vencido antes de siquiera intentarlo, es eso? ¿Te ha dado miedo?

—Joder, no. Se ve que no te enteras de nada, ¿eh?

—¿Cómo que no me entero de nada? ¡Es que no tiene sentido! Siempre quisiste…

—Pertenecer a un lugar.

—Exacto. Y ahora que perteneces…

—Me di cuenta de que no pertenezco ahí.

—¿Y entonces adónde?

Gendry tiene una expresión de profundo hastío como si Arya fuera estúpida.

—Esperaba poder descubrirlo contigo —dice bajito, tan bajito que la chica ni siquiera está segura de que espera que lo oiga, pero lo hace, lo hace y eso cambia todo.

Arya baja la guardia y frunce los labios.

—¿Navegando? ¿Es eso lo que quieres? ¿Navegar con rumbo desconocido?

Gendry entonces pierde la poca paciencia que le quedaba. Resopla y abre y cierra la boca varias veces sin decir nada. Se agita entero como si algo lo estuviera remeciendo por dentro. Tiene las manos convertidas en puños, los músculos de sus brazos tensos.

—¡A ti! —grita—. Tú eres lo que siempre he querido.

Puede que en otras circunstancias Arya se sintiera complacida de lo que acaba de oír. Puede que entonces se hubiera burlado de él o se jactara de que ya lo sabía de sobra, incluso si no era cierto. Pero le pilla tan desprevenida, tan de sorpresa, que todo lo que puede hacer es quedarse ahí parada.

"Como una tonta", piensa. Y pasa saliva. No lo está mirando. No está mirando nada en realidad.

Les ha tomado tanto llegar a ese punto, que incluso ahora que está pasando le cuesta creérselo.

—¿Qué has dicho? —pregunta.

—Que te quiero a ti. Siempre te he querido. O no siempre… —Se rasca una sien, ladeando un poco la cabeza, pensativo. A Arya, por alguna razón que no comprende, le recuerda a un perro rascándose una oreja—. Quiero decir, no vayas a creer que tenía esta clase de… pensamientos sobre ti cuando nos conocimos. Solo eras una cría.

Poco a poco la chica siente que recupera su capacidad de reacción.

—¿Ah, sí? —pregunta en tono burlón.

Y Gendry lo nota.

Se envara de inmediato. Cuadra los hombros y la mira con… Arya no está segura, ¿reproche? ¿Molestia de que se esté tomando tan a la ligera su declaración?

—Sí —contesta con brusquedad—. Una cría molesta y desesperante con ese complejo de héroe.

La chica no lo encaja muy bien. Frunce el ceño y amarga el gesto, pero lo insta con una mirada a que continúe.

Él parece arrepentirse un poco, o al menos repliega su actitud hosca ante el silencio de ella.

—Pero admirable —añade a lo anterior—. Y graciosa. Y valiente… por los dioses, eras la chica más valiente que había conocido en la vida, más valiente incluso que un chico.

—Mmm… ¿gracias? —comenta Arya sin estar muy segura de qué decir.

—Solo deja que termine, ¿de acuerdo? Luego podrás burlarte todo lo que quieras.

"—Pero no me estoy burlando —quiere decirle Arya—. Es solo que estoy nerviosa. Y ya no hay muchas cosas que me pongan nerviosa."

Cualquiera pensaría que después de haberse acostado la noche anterior a la batalla contra los Caminantes Blancos, sería más fácil hablar de sentimientos o de ellos, de lo que eran.

A Gendry, que nunca fue muy elocuente, no le había costado nada proponérsele en cuanto le nombraron Señor de Bastión de Tormentas. Fue lo primero en lo que pensó y lo primero que hizo en cuanto tuvo oportunidad, incluso antes de asimilar del todo lo que estaba pasándole. Pero ella le rechazó y esta vez estaba siendo más difícil encontrar las palabras. Tomar el riesgo otra vez esperando que lo aceptara.

Al final Arya no dice nada, temiendo que cualquier palabra desafortunada pudiera empeorar el malentendido. Él lo toma como un acto de buena fe.

—Pero había algo en ti…

Arya se muerde la lengua para no preguntar si era algo bueno o malo. Tendrá que esperar a que él continúe hablando.

—No sé explicarlo, ¿vale? Era como si… a veces, en nuestras mejores discusiones o cuando…cuando me tocabas para darme un empujón o por accidente, pudiera ver a la mujer que serías. Estaba ahí, justo dentro de ti, y yo a veces podía verla.

—¿Y te gustaba lo que veías? —Ha sido un accidente, un simple desliz. Arya está lista para disculparse si es preciso, pero es que no ha podido evitar que esas palabras resbalen de su boca.

Gendry, contrario a lo que esperaba, no luce enfadado.

—Sí —confiesa con una voz ronca que a ella le eriza los vellos de todo el cuerpo.

¿Quién diría que después del sexo las cosas no serían más fáciles ni se sentirían más naturales, menos incómodas?

Gendry ahora la está mirando de esa manera que lo dice todo sin necesidad de decir nada. De esa manera que encendió una chispa en ella cuando se reencontraron en Invernalia.

—Me gustaba mucho, pero eras una cría. Así que yo seguía a lo mío y tú a lo tuyo. Era demasiado pronto para siquiera fantasear con las idea, más aún cuando supe quién eras. Sé que a ti nunca te importó ser una _lady, _pero es lo que eras, y yo no podía pasarlo por alto.

—Que irónico. La gente normalmente es discriminada por ser pobre o fea, pero yo fui discriminada por lo contrario.

—No, no te discriminaba…

—Pero no podías quererme porque era una _lady_. Es eso, ¿no?

Gendy niega efusivamente con la cabeza.

—Lo has entendido todo mal. Yo no podía permitirme soñar contigo porque tú eras demasiado para mí.

—¡Eso no es cierto! Yo nunca quise que te sintieras así.

—Y yo no he dicho que lo hicieras —gruñe él. La conversación ha subido de tono en algún punto sin que ninguna se diera cuenta, y ahora es demasiado tarde, ninguno quiere retroceder—. Pero lo estás viendo solo desde tu punto de vista. Desde el mío, tú eras demasiado. Estabas fuera de mi alcance. Yo no era nadie. Por eso me separé de ti, porque no podía seguir alimentando algo que no podía ser y porque, en el fondo, esperaba que si nos separábamos y alguna vez volvíamos a encontrarnos, tal vez yo sí sería alguien.

—¿Un señor?

—No, no un señor. Pero alguien.

—Tú ya eras alguien… eras casi todo para mí en ese momento, sin contar a mi familia.

—Pero yo me sentía nadie, ¿entiendes? Yo necesitaba ser alguien, aunque tú no lo necesitaras ni lo pidieras.

—Y ahora eres un señor —susurra Arya, comenzando a comprenderlo.

—Lo soy. Comprenderás entonces mi gran desconcierto cuando en lugar de decirme que sí cuando te pedí que fueras mi señora, me dijeras que no. No lo entendí. Me tomó mucho tiempo entenderlo. ¿Por qué no me querías? ¿Seguía sin ser suficiente para ti? ¿Siempre sería un bastardo a tus ojos?

—¡Solo dices estupideces! Nunca te vi como un bastardo ni un herrero o lo que sea. Tú eras Gendry, solo Gendry.

El chico asiente.

—Lo entiendo ahora. Tú no necesitas un marido, tú necesitas ser libre.

—Así es…

—Pero, y corrígeme si me equivoco, cuando nos acostamos…

Arya aparta la mirada. "Que gracioso", piensa. Esa noche estuvo lo más desinhibida del mundo, pero ahora ni siquiera es capaz de sostenerle la mirada ante la mención de lo que hicieron.

—Tú sentiste algo —continúa Gendry, y suena más a una acusación que a una especulación—. Igual que yo.

—¿Y qué si es así? —farfulla Arya sin mucha convicción—. Solo fue sexo. Por supuesto que sentí algo. Me gustó. Se sintió bien…por eso es que la gente lo hace, ¿no?

Gendry asiente calmadamente, como si se esperara esa respuesta.

—¿Puedo entonces preguntarte una cosa?

—Sabes que sí —. Por fin Arya vuelve a mirarlo a los ojos, y eso es todo lo que él necesita para atreverse a continuar.

—¿Por qué me elegiste a mí? ¿Por azar? ¿Porque estaba disponible? Había muchos otros hombres que habrían estado felices de ocupar mi lugar, pero tú me elegiste a mí porque… —deja la frase a medias, invitándola a completarla por él.

—Porque yo acababa de volver a Poniente. Hace años que me había marchado de Invernalia y tú fuiste el último con quien pasé tanto tiempo, eras como mi familia, confiaba en ti.

—¿Solo por eso? —Gendry enarca las cejas y Arya está segura de identificar una pizca de diversión en su sonrisa.

—Y por los músculos. Los increíbles músculos de tus brazos tuvieron mucho que ver. Siempre me gustaron.

El chico suelta una carcajada breve y ronca.

—¿Ah, sí? No te tenía por una chica superficial, Arya Stark. No pensé que te fijaras en esa clase de cosas, creo que te sobrestimé un poco.

—Oye, al final del día soy una chica —dice ella, siguiéndole la corriente.

Gendry se pone serio de repente.

—Sé que eres una chica. Siempre lo supe.

—Vale —replica un poco incómoda.

—Entonces… me elegiste porque me conocías y por mis músculos. ¿Eso es todo?

—Lo es, sí. Básicamente… —Asiente con la cabeza repetidamente como para darle mayor credibilidad a sus palabras y se muerde los labios, ansiosa.

Gendry asiente con gesto solemne y empieza a acercarse a ella. Arya siente como si, en lugar de un metro, hubiera una distancia de kilómetros entre ellos, y el hecho de que el chico la atraviese con pasos lentos no ayuda.

Cuando llega a su lado la chica siente la garganta seca.

—Ya veo que sí. Entonces no es para nada por la forma en que tiemblas cuando me acerco…

—Yo no tiem…

Gendry se inclina hacia ella, invadiendo su espacio personal, y Arya enmudece ante lo repentino de la jugada.

—Yo no tiemblo. No seas creído.

—No soy creído. Solo constato un hecho.

—Que no es cierto —insiste ella.

—Entonces no te molestará que te toque, ¿cierto, mi _lady_?

—¡Como vuelvas a llamarme mi _lady _te castro! —La frase le sale del alma.

—Lo siento, mi _lady_ —dice él con una sonrisa juguetona y luego, de la nada, pone una mano en la parte superior izquierda del torso de Arya, encima de su corazón, justo arriba de su pecho, demasiado cerca de su pecho. La respiración de ella se ralentiza y toda la sangre de su cuerpo se agolpa en ese lugar—. Creo que le late muy rápido el corazón. ¿No tendrá algún problema de salud? Debería hacérselo ver.

—Mi corazón está perfectamente bien. Late así porque estoy viva.

—¿Es así? Debe perdonar a este pobre ignorante. Solo soy un herrero.

Arya está tratando de mantenerse tranquila, pero él no se lo pone fácil. Se inclina un poco más y le roza la nariz con la suya. Siente demasiado fuerte su olor a sudor y colonia, a tierra, a…

Las piernas le tiemblan un poco y se aferra a sus fantásticos bíceps.

—¿Qué estás esperando?

—¿Para qué?

—Sabes para qué —le dice con resentimiento.

—Si mi _lady_ no me dice lo que quiere, no lo sabré jamás. Soy un poco torpe para estas cosas.

—No soy tu _lady_. Como mucho, seré tu capitana.

—¿Quiere decir que tengo el trabajo? Porque todavía no le he hablado de mis habilidades. La gente dice que soy un gran herrero. Trabajé un tiempo en Desembarco del Rey y mi maestro decía que era el pupilo más prometedor que había tenido nunca. También soy un cocinero decente y un luchador bastante bueno, aunque esa es solo mi opinión y puede que no sea demasiado objetivo. Ah y estos músculos que me ve no son pura apariencia, me ayudan a levantar cosas pesadas.

—Bésame —pide Arya, interrumpiendo su estúpido discurso sin sentido, pero suena más a una orden.

—¿Disculpe, mi _lady_? —Trata de verse desconcertado, pero ella sabe que la está llevando exactamente adonde quiere.

—Que me beses ya.

—Sería un atrevimiento de mi parte, ¿no le parece? Y más cuando usted no corresponde mis sentimientos. Tendrá que disculparme todos estos pocos decorosos deseos que tengo de…

—Te quiero.

—¿Disculpe?

—Que te quiero, idiota. Siempre. Siempre te he querido.

Gendry abre la boca para responder. A saber qué estupidez pretendía decir, pero Arya no aguanta más, así que se aferra a su cuello y lo jala hacia ella todo lo que puede para besarlo.

No es un beso suave ni mucho menos inocente. El chico gruñe cuando ella se abre paso en su boca empujando sagazmente con su lengua y la atrapa entre sus brazos, pegándola a su cuerpo. Se besan como si se les fuera la vida en ello, allí, a vista y paciencia de todo el mundo; él, el señor de Bastión de Tormentas, Gendry Baratheron; y ella, que una vez se llamó Arya Stark y ahora es Nadie.

Pero por dentro siguen siendo ellos, y lo comprueban al saborearse mutuamente, al reconocerse. Son lo que siempre fueron y siempre han estado destinados a ser, lo que no pueden dejar de ser por más que lo intenten o disimulen: Gendry y Arya. Sin apellidos ni títulos que les definan.

Solo Gendry y Arya.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

Este fic surgió de una conversación con una amiga que me hizo revivir todo el amor que siento por esta pareja. Sé que en la serie no pudo ser y que tal vez en los libros ni siquiera ocurra algo, que esto además es muy cursi para el universo de Martin, que los personajes pueden estar algo OoC y que puede contener errores, peeero… este es el final que me hubiera gustado para ellos.

¡Gracias por leer!

Misión cumplida.


End file.
